Users operating computing devices such as smart phones, tablets, smart watches, touchscreen laptops, virtual/augmented reality devices, etc. often may wish to act upon images and/or other content displayed by the computing devices. For example, a user may wish to learn more about one or entities (e.g., people, places, things) that are depicted, described, or otherwise represented visually on a display. As another example, a user may wish to save images or other displayed content for later use and/or share the images or other displayed content with others. Screenshots provide one simple mechanism for users to save or share the content of their screens with others. However, screenshots typically include the entirety of the content depicted on the user's display. Accordingly, a screenshot may include, in addition to the content of interest to the user, other content of less interest. Moreover, screenshots are static, and thus are not readily usable (e.g., interactive) to initiate searches about entities that may be depicted in the screenshots.